Romance Story 45: Desperately not in love
by Yojimbra
Summary: One night of mistakes shouldn't define their lives. But it does, now Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata must face the truth of their actions in their own way. Post-War. NaruSaku, NaruHina break up. (NOT A ONE SHOT)
1. Chapter 1

She was drunk.

And so was he. That made this okay. Nobody would think less of two drunk friends having one night of mistakes. It was still wrong, and bad, but the part of her that cared about stuff like that was currently drowning in alcohol.

"Sakura," he moaned, his breath wet and hot reeked of the night's festivity. An alluring promise of what was to come. He had her pressed against the wall of his room, right next to the door. By some miracle they had managed to last until they had privacy.

One of her hands was held above her head, the other roaming around the inside of his shirt feeling his stomach twitch at her every touch. His hands were more tame, innocent, polite. One held her arm up, finger entangled, the other caressing her cheeks, thumb tracing her lips. "Can I kiss you?"

She should say no. She should turn away now, before it was to late. Instead she sucked on his thumb, looking at him with large pleading eyes. She needed him to kiss her. To make her feel like she was loved. "Please, Naruto."

She leaned forward, eyes closed mouth parted. They met halfway. Naruto, her blond goofy teammate was finally kissing her after years of wondering what it would be like. Years of dreaming about it, wondering who would be the better kisser. So far, Naruto was in the lead he had actually done the deed.

The kiss made her toes curl, spine tingle, heart race, and it made her want more. A lot more. As much as she could take and as much as she could give. She tried to push back, she wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and rub her fingers through that blonde hair of his - one of a dozen things she had wanted to do for years. But, Naruto pushed back, pressing harder against the wall, a hand working its way up her shirt sending sparks along her spine and making her stomach quiver.

Her hand slid down to his pants, finding them held in place tightly by a belt. But her hand was small, and it was so easy to slide in there and find him. He was hard and thick., through their clothing she could already feel his growing length borrow against her thigh. It was so warm, and she wanted so much more.

Withdrawing her hand, Sakura began to fumble with Naruto's belt, all while smiling into his kiss. A moan escaped her and his roaming hand finally found her nipple, grabbing, kneading, pinching it. She so horny already, and growing wetter by the second.

"Naruto," she moaned his name feeling warm as much as his kiss. He pulled away, his blue eyes large filled to the brim with desire for her. It felt good, to be wanted like that, to have someone look at her the way he did. Like she was the only woman in the world. "I need you."

"To do what?" He asked, finally releasing her hands, his staggered slightly falling forward before he slammed his arm against the wall, looming over her. "What do you want me to do Sakura?"

She finally got his belt undone and pulled down his pants. His dick sprung from his pants, slapping against the space between her thighs. Such a good penis, knew exactly where it should be; buried deep inside of her. "I want you to fuck me."

"Are you sure?" he asked pressing up against her once more, his hot breath mingled with hers. A hand caressed her face, while the other continued to remove her shirt. "I don't want you to regret anything."

She didn't care. "I want you to have sex with me Naruto. I want you so badly," she removed her shorts and panties in one go. "Please, I promise it'll feel good, don't you want to feel good?"

Her insides felt like they were on fire, a fire that could only be squelched by Naruto's dick. She grabbed it so that her hand glided over it like a spectre of pleasure, promising him so much more.

He nodded into a kiss, pressing her further against the wall as he grinded into her, desperately seeking entrance. She guided him into her, slowly, deliberately, sensually. If their kisses were a lightning bolt, him entering her was a thousand thunderstorms all at once. Every centimeter brought new and wonderful sensations to her body, some made her squirm, others made her moan, but all of them made her want more.

"Holy shit," She gasped when he was fully inside of her. Her breathe coming in gaps like she had just ran a mile, weak legs and all. "You're touching everything. I think I might get addicted to your cock."

"You're so tight," He groaned, his voice low enough to make her tremble. "Can I move now?"

Sakura bit her lip, her entire body felt like it was on fire. Just a few seconds of this then she would be ready. Naruto began to move. Slowly. His length sliding out from her nearly to the end before he thrust back into her. Hard.

She didn't have room to think, the sensation of Naruto pounding her against the wall was all she could think about. He was going so fast, and getting faster, forcing more and more of him into her with every thrust. It hurt, but that was washed away by the tide of pleasure he was bringing her.

Something inside her was building. Like her entire body had to sneeze but just couldn't let go holding onto the sensation and letting it grow with each of Naruto's furious thrusts. Her moans turned into squeaky high pitched gasps, that she tried to contain, but everything inside of her was only adding to that wonderful growing feeling. Then she screamed, all that build up had finally been released, and her body felt fantastic.

An Orgasm. Her first orgasm had been given to her by Naruto. And he was still going, forcing her up higher onto the wall as her back arched. Already she could feel another one building, adding onto the leftover remains of the first as her vagina sprung back to life, imprisoning Naruto's dick in a vice like grip.

"More," She moaned, her hips matching his movement. "Give me more Naruto."

Instead he exited her completely.

For a second she stood, there staring at him, in the dim light of his room, pants at his ankles hem of his shirt lifted up by a glistening dick that should be inside of her still. It wasn't enough, she wanted another. She wanted so many more. "What are you-"

He kissed her again, a welcome distraction from the emptiness she was feeling. Then he tore her away from him, spinning her around so that she faced the wall, before he pushed her forward. What ever questions she had were answered when she felt both hands slap on her ass and take handfuls. "You really do have a nice ass Sakura."

"Please, Naruto! Give me more!" she begged, shaking her ass at him. She needed him, now more than ever.

His hands roamed up to her hips, and around her stomach, kneading her breasts through her hanging shirt. Why weren't they naked? They should be naked right now. Why wasn't he inside of her? Then she felt it her vagine spreading as he entered her once again. Just as slowly as the first time, forcing her to brace herself against the wall. "This is amazing Sakura."

Yes, yes, it was. From the new position, Sakura could feel more and Naruto could move faster. In and out, in and out, his entire length touching her everything. His pelvis slammed into her hips like she had just been spanked adding onto the building pleasure like frosting on a cake. Every meaty slap was music to her ears.

The release, she could taste it. This one was already so much bigger and better than the last one. It felt so good just building it up, but what would the release do? Leave her numb and feeling more alive than she had ever felt? More and more was added to it, lifting her higher and higher.

Nothing else mattered but her and Naruto and this wonderful love making they were doing. Not here, not now. How could something feel so good possibly be wrong? It couldn't. There was nothing to worry about.

"Fuck," She moaned as Naruto began to slow, taking long, powerful thrusts into her, so very different from his frantic fucking that would leave her raw. But it wasn't enough. "Harder, Naruto, harder!"

She was getting so close, like she was staring down at the world from the highest cliff, begging her to jump.

"Sakura, I-" Naruto swallowed, his grunts becoming ragged. His dick tensed inside of her beating like a heart. "I think I'm going to-"

He came, inside of her filling her with a warmth that was like a fire in the middle of a blizzard. So warm and inviting. But not nearly enough.

"I'm sorry," Naruto exited her taking a step back, "I should have-"

She spun around with a growl pulling him into another kiss by the collar of his shirt. Their combined fluids leaking onto his floor. Hunger, greed, lust, and another L word she would never say were what drove that kiss. Her hand with a bit of chakra boost brought his member back to full strength. And then some.

"I'm not done," She growled, throwing him onto his bed, tearing his shirt free in the process. He was hot, with enough definition to make her mouth water. Dropping her own sex stained shirt to the ground Sakura sauntered towards him her hips popping with each step. "You're going to finish what you started.

He laid there his dick standing straight up, ready for her taking. "Sakura?"

"Shush." She crawled onto the bed after him, eager to have that dick back inside of her where it belonged. She could feel her next orgasm, still teetering on the edge, but it was fading. With her face so close to his dick she licked it. Salty, bitter, and absolutely disgusting. But his moan was worth it.

"Just stay still Naruto, let me do the work okay?" she lowered herself onto him, her thighs burning every second. This was amazing. It began to build faster and higher than ever before, every inch of her body was screaming in pleasure as it wrapped around Naruto's dick.

Faster. She had to move faster. Clutching onto his legs she began to bounce with renewed vigor, it was close, it was building, higher, higher, faster! His hands found her hips, as he began to match her rythme sending her to another plane of pleasure.

"Sakura, I'm going to cum again," He half muttered half moaned. This time she was ready. She needed it inside of her. To mix with the tangled juices of their sex once more to live her feeling full and satisfied. His lip quivered, his body tensed covering with goose bumps. He was close.

And it was going to be a big one.

Finally she could feel it, that moment she had been waiting for for years. The ultimate release of years of sexual tension coming to a glorious end. Naruto cumming inside of her was what sent her over the edge. Her senses leapt from the cliff, weightless, worryless, a full of bliss. Her muscles contracted and released at random forcing her to swing backwards and to the side, hands clinging onto anything she could grasp.

Then she stopped, every ounce of her body was numb and alive. She fell forward, landing on top of Naruto as a new soreness spread throughout her lower region. It was uncomfortable, but much more pleasant.

As the last of her energy left her and sleep began to fill the gaps she smiled. Naruto draped his arm around her acting like a warm and slightly sweaty blanket. But just what she needed to fall asleep.

XXXX

Her head was screaming at her, her stomach felt like the ocean at storm, and her legs felt like jello with a bit of pain coming from between her thighs. But beyond that, she felt fantastic. And happy. Really really happy. If a night of drinking did this to her, then she could understand why her master did it so much.

She ran her fingers along the the hand she was holding, feeling the callouses built up from years of training. Her own were just as rough, but there was something so attractive about the callous hand of a man. She felt something smooth, hard, and cold. Blinking open her eyes she became aware that she wasn't in her bed, and that she was in Naruto's room.

There was a silver ring on Naruto's finger. The promise ring of his engagement to Hinata.

Sobriety slammed into her with the force of one of her own punches. That pleasant feeling, and her happiness vanished as her head began to spin and her entire body felt weak. She was a homewrecker! She had slept with her best friend and teammate that was going to be married this spring.

What had she'd done? In one night she had ruined at least four relationships! Why was she still in bed with Naruto? There were better things she should be doing like, making sure no one ever found out about this.

Getting out of bed as silently as possible Sakura began to rummage for her belongings. Her shirt was easy to find, Bra? Panties? Shorts? Wait she didn't wear a bra last night. Just a pair of sexy black lace underwear. Shorts were next, bundled up into the corner. No panties.

Panties! Where were here panties? Dammit Naruto if his room wasn't so dirty she could find it easily, why didn't Hinata make him clean up? Why didn't she clean it up?

"Sakura."

She jumped, to see Naruto roll over in his sleep taking up the spot where she had just laid - like a filthy lying whore. He was starting to wake up. This wasn't good, what would she say? What could she say. Wait. He was dreaming about her. That was good! If she left quickly then he'd just assume it was some alcohol induced wet dream.

Which meant she had to get out of here fast. She could collect her panties later. After a shower and enough pills to make this hangover go away, when Naruto was out. Scrambling to put her clothes on Sakura began to leave Naruto's apartment.

She needed a good story, something that would be believable. How many people saw her leave with Naruto last night? How many cared? Who else was to drunk to walk straight. Damn everything was such a blur. Except that sex. The sex rang through her mind with a crystal clarity, that made her stomach twist.

She was just the worse kind of person. How does that? She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she still did it using being drunk as an excuse to be stupid.

"Oh, good day Sakura." Hinata's voice tore her eyes from the ground.

The worst possible person she could have ran into! Of all the people in the village to encounter it just had to be the one person who's fiance she just fucked! The guilt made it hurt to look at the cheerful Hinata. She was carrying a bag full of groceries.

"Oh hi Hinata," Sakura said, wincing at the raspiness of her voice. It took all her will not to shout out that she had just had sex with Naruto. No, that would be worse than hiding it. Much worse. "What are you doing here?"

Hinata smiled and gestured towards the bag of groceries in her hand. "Oh, I'm just going to cook Naruto lunch, as an apology for not going out to party with you guys. And you?"

"Well," Sakura swallowed wincing against the light, Hinata was such a nice girl. She didn't deserve any of this. "Naruto had a bit too much to drink last night, so I walked him home last night and then slept on his couch."

"You're such a good friend Sakura!" Hinata's words cut deep. "Thank you for looking after him, would you like to join us for lunch I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"No!" Sakura took a step back waving her hands frantically in front of her. That was the last thing she needed. She calmed down, her face heating up. "I mean, I'm a bit hungover at the moment, I kind of just want to go home and rest up."

She was never going to drink again.

"Oh, I see," Hinata bowed. "Well, I hope you'll join us for lunch at another time."

XXXX

"Naruto?" Hinata asked placing the groceries on the table. "Are you awake?"

No answer. As always his apartment smelled off, despite being a few years old the building already smelled like mildew. Which was fine, it was only a few months until they were married and moved into their new home.

But there was something unusual about the smell, it was different than usual. Muskier. Was that the smell of alcohol? If so, she was glad she didn't go to the party. It just didn't seem like a good time to go out drink something that smelled bad to lose control of yourself. Hopefully Naruto got it out of his system.

With a sigh, she walked over towards Naruto's room. The door was open and she could see his naked but face down in his bed snoring loudly. She shielded her eyes, how indecent! Why was he naked in bed? And the smell was so much stronger in here. "Oh my! Naruto please wake up!"

No response. Aside from more snoring. With a sigh Hinata walked into Naruto's keeping her eyes down and away from Naruto's naked form. It would be bad if she were to faint now of all times.

A pair of blank panties - the kind she'd never wear - sat on the floor right next to Naruto's door. Curiosity got the better of her and she reached down to pick them up. They weren't big enough to fit Naruto, so why would he have panties?

Unless they were Sakura's by why would they be here? It didn't look like Sakura had showered, her hair was a mess. The smell. Sakura's sloppy appearance. Naruto's own naked state. The panties. No. there had to be some other possibility.

"Hinata?" Naruto groaned sitting up from his bed.

She jumped, slipping the panties into her pocket. "Oh, good morning Naruto! Did you have a good time drinking last night? And would you please put some clothes on?"

"Oh right?" Naruto laughed, "But I think the party would have been better with you there."

Liar.

 **AN: Beta'd by xxTerror33xx and special help from BigE. Here's a Narusaku Drama... that has a lot of drama and hey look I'm writing Hinata.**


	2. Chapter 2

Avoiding Naruto was something of a miracle. Since the war had ended it was rare for them not to see each other once a day, with a few rare exceptions. It wasn't even intentional. They just always ended up bumping into each other, or paired on missions.

Thankfully Naruto was loud and she had a sixth sense whenever he was nearby. So it was easy to avoid him or become so busy that she couldn't talk to him. Especially at the hospital. But that would only last so long, it was only a matter of time before Naruto actually tried to find her. And then. Then, she would have to find some way to deal with him.

Hopefully the idiot just thought it was a alchohaled sex dream. Better yet that he didn't remember anything. That would be absolutely perfect then the only person that would know they had sex would be her. A secret she would take to her grave buried right alongside her other one night stand with Karin.

The life lesson was clear: She should never ever not in a million years ever ever drink alcohol again.

"Yo forehead!" Ino slammed the door to her office open, barging in like a force of nature sending papers and reports flying. "We're going to get drinks tonight!"

Sakura, glared up at her other obnoxiously loud blonde friend, and growled from under her stack of paperwork. Sure she hadn't actually been doing anything and most of it was done - files pulled from her drawer - but now they needed to be reorganized. "No way Ino, I'm never drinking ever again. Besides I'm too busy for that."

"Bullshit," Ino spat, marching over to her desk to sit on it like she was some slutty intern and not an esteemed lead of her own department. "I've seen your time sheet, you've worked enough this last month to have the next two years off."

Had it really been that long? How the hell had she not seen Naruto a month? She was used to it with Sasuke, but Naruto was such a constant in her life. No. No matter how much she missed him, she needed to avoid him, it was what was best for his relationship with Hinata.

"Besides, was your one night stand with Naruto that bad?"

Her pen exploded in her hand, and her eyes went wide. "Who told you about that? Did Naruto!"

"Wait!" Ino's eyes were wide. "You actually did? I just saw you be really touch with him and then leave with him."

Crap! She just blabbed to one of the biggest gossips in Konoha. Her life was over! Her stomach twisted and pulled threatening to bubble up through her mouth and nose. Yet, that empty, hollow bottomless feeling that had been following her around for a month remained.

"Holy crap, Sakura." Ino slammed her hands onto the desk. "Please tell me you did not actually sleep with Naruto."

"I," She wanted to deny it, wanted to bury it under everything, lock it in a vault and cast it out to sea. But she couldn't. The truth would still be there, gnawing at her mind, body, and soul until on it remained. She had slept with Naruto. "I slept with Naruto."

The truth was supposed to set her free. Instead it only chained her to the ground, making her feel even worse about the act.

"Holy shit," Ino muttered sliding off the desk to place a reassuring on her back. "Well suddenly it all makes sense now."

Sakura placed her head onto the cool wooden surface of her desk.

"Well," She could feel the smile on Ino's face, of course she was enjoying this. This might be the juiciest thing to happen in a year! And she was just adding fire to it. "First there's Naruto, when he's on his own he kind of has this extra spring in his step, but that's only when Hinata isn't clinging onto him. Otherwise he's more or less the same."

Great, thank god Hinata was being clingy it was probably half the reason why Naruto hadn't tracked her down by now. "What am I going to do Ino?"

Ino shrugged and slapped her the back hard. "Keep your head held high and own up to it? Look, I don't know I'm not some relationship guru, hell I have to hold Sai's hand every step of the way. But I do have one question."

Sakura tilted her head up to look Ino in the face. Her eyes hurt and a soothing wetness was welling inside of them. "What?"

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Ino!" Sakura shouted standing up. Her pitty was gone, replaced by fury. "What the hell? I don't want to enjoy that, I don't want to enjoy the fact that Naruto cheated on Hinata with me." She had Ino up against the wall nearly a foot off the ground, both hands clenching fists in Ino's purple top.

But Ino was unfazed, if anything this was just making everything better for her. Sakura hated that smile. She hated it when they were kids, when they were teenagers, and as an adult she hated it all the more. It was Ino's victory smile; whispering to the world that she had won. "But you did, didn't you?"

Another inescapable truth. Every detail of her night with Naruto was crystal clear, unfazed by alcohol, his touch, his scent, the look he gave her. It was all so clear. And so were her own emotions. "So what? It doesn't mean it's right."

"You're right it doesn't. But hiding your own feelings on the matter isn't going to help anything."

Ino said with a calmness that began to quell her fury. "Just look at me, I love Shikamaru. L.O.V.E love him. And no none of that brother shit, I'm talking I wanted him to bend me over and fuck my brains out for years. But I also know that I'm in love with Sai. And I know that Shikamaru has Temari. But I can't help but wonder, what would it have been like with Shikamaru."

"What are you saying?" Her arms felt weak, her strength was fading into that empty feeling in her stomach. She sat Ino down and released her.

"I have no idea, at this point I'm just giving you shit to think about." Ino smiled placing a hand on her shoulder. "And you wanna know what helps people think.

"What?"

"Going out for drinks!"

"NO!" Then a smile came onto her face. "But, if you want to have a girls night out then I have a very good idea."

XXXX

He really needed to talk to Sakura.

"Oh, Naruto, do you want to have Ichiraku ramen tonight?" Hinata asked him, tugging on his arm to gain his attention. It was weird, Hinata was being, well he didn't know, different? Like she was constantly trying to make him happy. More than she usually did. Didn't they have it like three times this week?

And it was only Wednesday. That was a lot even for him. "Uhh, if you want, I guess, but is it okay if we meet up later? I kind of need to talk to Sakura."

Her smile stayed, but her grip on his hand tightened ever so slightly. "I don't mind coming with you, as long as I get to spend time with you I'll be happy."

Naruto sighed, it felt like she was always doing this. He could probably insist on going to see Sakura alone, but then Hinata would be sad and then he'd feel bad. Hell he felt bad enough as it is. "It can wait if you really want to just spend more time with me."

It wasn't like they hadn't spent every single day together for the past month. He had other friends he needed to see, hell he'd barely even seen Sakura. It was like Hinata was trying to eat up as much of his life as possible.

She leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

What was Sakura doing? Why was she avoiding him? Everytime he managed to get away from Hinata she was busy at the hospital. Which was weird because she used to never be too busy for him. And he really needed to talk to her about that night.

He took advantage of her. He let his desires push her away from him, and now their friendship was in jeopardy.

"You're so sweet," Hinata giggled pulling away from their kiss. "Do you want to go to our home and talk about our future?"

Not really. But, that didn't matter. "Sure, that sounds like a great idea."

XXXX

Training ground thirty two was once as verdant as the other training grounds, years ago before Tsunade and her apprentice took it over. Now it was filled with craters, trees ripped from the ground, boulders, crushed boulders, cracked boulders, and a few stubborn weeds that didn't fear angry destructive women.

Which Sakura currently was.

"I didn't sign up for this!" Ino screamed, scrambling away from Sakura as fast as she could.

Sakura smiled, "Oh come on, you're the one that wanted to have a girls night out! Besides this is great stress relief!" She spiked a medicine ball that spun through the air before it landed next to Ino exploding into a cloud of dust and rocks.

"You're a psycho!" Ino screamed hopping over a fallen tree, just in time for a ball to crash into it shattering it into splinters. "Why are we even friends?"

"Because I make you feel pretty!"

Ino gasped. "Oh please, you're gorgeous!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and dropped the last of her medicine balls. "Fine, you won me over, we'll stop the dodge practice."

"Yay!" Ino bounced out of her cover, skipping all the way over to her like an excited dog after hearing the word walk. "When you said you wanted to do some. Light. Training, and then relax in the hot springs. I thought you meant something sexy like boxing or actually working out."

"You have a weird definition of sexy Ino." Sakura glanced at her friend and sighed. Still this did do wonderful things for her for the first time in a month she hadn't thought about ruining Naruto's relationship. Crap! So much for that.

Ino walked up tossing her hair free of her ponytail and rustling her hair like she was in a shampoo commercial. "Says the girl that has a thing for blondes, have you ever thought about me that way? I bet that's why you suggested the hot springs so you can see me naked."

"Ino!" Sakura squealed, her face flushing red. "You have a boyfriend."

"Just because there's a goalie doesn't mean you can't score." Ino grabbed her by the shoulder offering her a giant smile.

Sakura felt her blood freeze. That was right. She was a homewrecker. Her fist clenched, and it took all of her will not to start shaking. "Ino. I really want to punch you right now."

"Sorry!" Ino snapped away from her taking a good step back. "Was that to far?"

"What do you think?" She was so mad now. And sweaty. And tired. But she really wanted to punch something.

"It's getting dark, we should head to the hot springs before it gets too late." Ino offered, still not standing too close to her. "Come on, the warm water would help you rela-" Ino's words died, her eyes focused out into the forest.

Sakura followed her gaze and saw him. Her heart raced and sunk at once. Both joy and sadness spiraled their way through her heart, leaving her nauseous. It was Naruto.

"Oh there you are Sakura." Naruto jogged up towards them, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I'll be going then." Ino nudged her shoulder, walking past her then towards Naruto. "Best of luck, she's in a punchy mood."

Naruto laughed. "Is she ever not?"

Ino vanished into the trees.

Her legs weren't moving. This was too soon. She never wanted to see Naruto ever again not in a million million years. Because of her his relationship with Hinata was at risk. Why couldn't Ino stay? What should she say? What should she do?

He stood close to her, close enough that she could see her own reflection in his eyes. And she remained rooted to the ground, as though she was a tree that had stood there for a thousand years.

Brushing the hair out of her face she tore her eyes from him. "Shouldn't you be with Hinata?"

"I spent all day with her." Naruto rubbed the back of her head. "And Hiashi wanted to talk to her about clan stuff, so she's busy at the moment."

Oh, so she was just his back up plan. Wait. That was a good thing. She should be second place in Naruto's life. Maybe even third! Just anything but first. Her jaw was tight. "I see."

"Yea."

Why couldn't she move? Why was he moving? Or saying anything, anything at all something stupid would do. Stupid should be easy for Naruto. He just needed to say something. "Hey."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and rolled his shoulders. "So umm, do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." She couldn't tear her eyes from his feet. It almost hurt to try and look at his eyes.

"Oh," He sounded so defeated. "Well for what it's worth I'm sorry I did that."

"What you did?" She looked him in the eyes. "What about me I forced myself on you! I ruined your relationship with Hinata. You should be hating me not apologizing to me."

"Hate you? You should be hating me!" Why were they both shouting? Naruto pointed at himself. "I knew what we were doing was wrong, but I kept thinking that because I was drunk it was okay."

She turned away biting her lip. "Just go away Naruto. There's nothing to talk about. Go be happy with Hinata and let's pretend this never happened. It was a mistake. That's all. Nothing more."

"I," He started but she spun on him, her fist pressing into his chest. She couldn't even punch him. Every part of her hurt.

"For once there is nothing you can say that will make this alright," she mumbled fighting back the tears that were building. He didn't need to see her cry. "So just shut up, and let's promise to never speak of this again. Go be with Hinata, she makes you happy right?"

They stood there for an eternity. She could feel his heartbeat through her fist, still buried into his chest.

"Sometimes," he grabbed her fist pulling it upwards towards his face. She should punch him. Hard. Hard enough to break that stupid jaw of his so he wouldn't be able to talk anymore. He was making so easy, with how close it was to his stupid face. "Sometimes, I think that I'm happy."

His lips touched her hand and her heart went wild, running free of its shackles.

"But then I remember how beautiful you are."

She bit her twitching lip. It was all that she could do to stop herself. From what she had no idea. That was the most romantic thing she had ever heard. And it came from Naruto of all people. Naruto, the village's next Hokage. The future husband of Hinata. Her best friend and teammate.

"Leave." Her voice trembled, barely more than a whisper. "I hate you, so please. Please. You're going to marry Hinata soon enough. So just go and forget I ever existed. Please."

"Sakura I-"

"Leave!" she growled pulling away from. She kept her back turned, unable to move another step away from him. He needed to be the one to go. She could only push him so far.

Only when he finally left did she allow herself to weep, with only the stars and moon as her witness.

 **AN: Beta'd by xxTerror33xx. I did say it wasn't a one shot right? We got past the sexy part. Now comes the drama parts! Stay tune for a three way of suffering!**


	3. Chapter 3

She was late.

Bitter bile poured from her mouth as her body wretched towards the white porcelain of her toilet. Ten lbs. She had lost ten whole pounds since she had told Naruto to never see her again, a little over a month ago. There was a time when she would have loved to lose that much eight. But when it was ten percent of her weight and she was in peak physical condition it was not a good thing.

When Sasuke had left her all those years ago she cried for a few days until she girled up and decided to do something about it. That led her on the path of becoming Tsunade's apprentice and made her who she was today.

Removing Naruto from her life was proving to be worse. Far worse. She had cried, she cried more than she ever cried in her childhood. But she kept a strong face about it only crying when she was alone. The crying she could handle. Then the puking came. It was like her body was rejecting the idea of not being around Naruto, she had no appetite and what little she did eat was likely to be puked up by the end of the day.

Everything hurt. Body, mind, soul. The symptoms were obvious. She was just in a state of depression derived from heartbreak and her body was reacting accordingly. And that's all it was. A sense of loss that one of the most important people of her life was now forever out of her life.

When the last bit of bile was released from her body Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. She looked like shit. Her skin was pale, her eyes were hollow, hair unkempt, uncut, and tangled. If Ino saw her like this her best friend would scream.

"It'll be over soon enough," Sakura muttered wiping the last bit of spit from her mouth. She got over Sasuke leaving twice. She could get over pushing Naruto away. It might take a bit longer. And she might need some help. But, she would get through this no matter how much it hurt.

She glossed over the transfer papers. Suna wanted to expand their medical capabilities and was requesting any medics to teach and help establish their new hospital. Konoha was her home. It was where Sasuke was going to come back to. But it was also the place of so many mistakes and bad memories.

"Just a little bit longer," She mumbled, pushing the papers to the side. Every day felt like an eternity, but the month flew by. "I can get through this."

She left the house with just enough makeup on to look like she wasn't a patient.

She was fine. She was very very fine. Or at least she will be. With a bit of time she would get used to not seeing Naruto, even if he never left Konoha. And she was going to have to see him every single day once he became Hokage and became the man she had to report to about various hospital things.

Her heart hurt.

XXXX

He was distracted again.

It was the same story everywhere they went. Naruto would smile at her when she spoke to him, he would hold her hand, he would tell her he loved her. He would do everything they always had. But when she wasn't his focus; that was when he looked dead inside.

And it was all Sakura's fault.

"Naruto," Hinata said softly, drawing his attention back to her. She needed to be the only one he saw. If he only saw her then everything would be better, she could make him happy. That's why he was marrying her. Because she loved him. "What do you think about this guest list?"

"Huh?" He looked at her, dead eyes sparking to life. A smile creeped onto his face, it was forced, and lacked his usual cheer. He took the list and glanced over it. "I thought we did this already?"

"We did," Hinata smiled at him. If he couldn't be happy right now then she would be happy enough for both of them. Like the happy couple they were. Everything about them was going to be perfect and ideal, the model Konoha family. It was their burden as the future family of the Hokage. "But Shikamaru and Kakashi wanted a confirmation list so they can make sure everyone's free."

"Oh," His eyes glazed over again. Why couldn't she fix this? She hated to see him suffer. This wasn't how their relationship should have gone. This was their happily ever after. "Hey, why aren't Sasuke and Sakura on the list?"

Damn, he noticed.

"Oh, well I just assumed they'd be there even if we didn't invite them," Hinata pointed at the list. "See? Kakashi isn't there either"

"But Kiba and Shino are," Naruto handed her back the list. "Can you add them to the list please."

"Sure thing." He was already looking out the window again. That stupid frown back on his face.

"I slept with Sakura," Naruto didn't even look at her. His eyes focused out towards the village. "I took advantage of her that night we went out drinking. I'm sorry for lying to you and keeping it a-"

"I know." Hinata mumbled. The pen in her hand was shaking, and her lips were trembling. "And it's okay, I forgive you."

"What?" His eyes flashed with a different light, harsher, colder, angrier. Naruto took a step towards her, placing a hand on her shoulders. "Hinata. I cheated on you. I lied to you for months. We're about to get married and I cheated on you. And you forgive me?"

"I love you Naruto," she tried to lean up to kiss him. But he pushed her back, that normally did it. He was always happy to kiss. "Please let's just move past this."

"I…" He glared at her, hands dropping to his sides and forming into fists. "Why are you like this? No matter what I do you always smile like that and forgive me. It makes me feel like I can do anything."

"You can do whatever you want." She took a step forward, he took two back. "I just want us to be happy."

"Stop it!" He shouted, this was the first time he had ever raised his voice at her. And it hurt.

"Please I-"

"No, you always do this. You let me do whatever I want. But you constantly guilt me into doing what you want. You keep guilting me into loving you."

"I just want us to be happy." She muttered falling to her knees, letting the tears fall. Naruto always hated it when she cried. He could comfort her. They would hug and everything would be okay. "Please."

"No," It was harsher than any shouts, and cut deeper than any wound. "Hinata, I love you. But I need structure, Honesty. Just look at us now. You're still trying to guilt me into loving you, you're not even mad that I cheated on you!"

He made his way to the door, a scowl still on his face. "I need to take a walk."

The house shook when he slammed the door.

Why was this her fault? She didn't do anything wrong.

XXXX

Sakura looked like shit. She had been looking like shit for weeks. And as her best friend and queen of gossip in Konoha, it was Ino's duty to remind her friend that she looked like shit. And mooch some of the food her friend wasn't eating. Besides, Sakura has the better office.

"Yo forehead," Ino slammed her hands on the table. Sakura barely jumped, her eyes sagged with bags that made her look twenty years older. It sucked seeing her like this. Where was the strong confident woman her friend had bloomed into? This was a weed. "Did you forget your makeup or something?"

She took a bite of Sakura's food, plopping one of the sauce covered balls into her mouth with ease. "Had a busy night of no sleeping? Some macho-man kept you in bed leaving you so exhausted that you were so late you couldn't even bother to put make-up on?"

"Bitch," Sakura growled, her face was dark. "Just leave me alone Ino, I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't want to, but you need to." she plopped another ball into her mouth, sliding up next to Sakura, scooting as close as possible. "So, tell me what's got your panties in a knot."

Sakura did the only mature thing, and slam her head down onto the table and let out a long growl that would make small children run in terror. "Guess."

"You know, normal people have sex and they're happy for a few days. Not depressed about it." Ino rubbed her friends back, she'd already eaten half of her food. Better than letting it go to waste. "Come on, just own up to it and you'll be happy. All this stressing over it is so bad for your complexion. Do you wanna end up looking like Tsunade when she has her jutsu off?"

"No," Sakura groaned, flopping back into her chair. "But it's hard you know? I had to push Naruto away for his own good."

"Oh? What happened after I left by the way?"

Sakura slumped again, giving her a dirty look. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You're acting like a toddler. Now start talking and take your medicine." Ino gave a devilish smile. "Or do I need to report you Tsunade or Kakashi?"

"No!" Sakura shot up, knocking her chair over in the motion. Her face went pale and she fell forward, barely catching herself on the desk. Vertigo most likely. "Ino, just please drop it. I don't want to talk about."

"Fine," Ino shrugged, she didn't even come here to help Sakura. Her goal was more selfish. "I'll leave but you have to give me something."

"What?" Sakura spat at her as she stood her chair back up.

"Do you have a tampon? It's that time of month for me, and I didn't have any when I stayed at Sai's place." She rubbed the back of her head, a blush on her face. "I actually normally keep some over there, but he decided to use them for painting."

Ah yes, her adorable, slightly weird boyfriend examined objects with the curiosity of a five year old. Which was great in bed. Not so great for privacy.

Sakura sighed, taking a deep breath as she rested on her chair like a wilted flower. "I'd call you a liar but that's such a Sai thing." Sakura reached into her desk, rummaging through it. "Honestly, you work in a hospital, and you come to me for a tampon? You know there's one on like every corner right?"

Sakura held out a wrapped tampon in front of Ino's face. "Here, just-"

Time stopped for Sakura, only her breath and trembling hand gave her any sign that she was still alive. Even after Ino took the item she remained a statue lost in time.

"Sakura? You okay?" Ino asked snapping her fingers in front of her friends eyes. No effect. "Did your brain finally short circuit?"

"Shit." The illusion broke and Sakura scrambled, pushing the desk out of the way rather than walk around it as she bolted for the door. "Shit, shit, shit."

She slammed the door, open and ran in the direction of the nearest bathroom. Ino did as any dutiful friend did and medical expert did, and followed her. Other staff - mostly the older doctors that didn't really like them to begin with - eye balled them oddly.

She barely caught a glimpse of her friend bowling over and elderly patient to dive into the bathroom.

"Shit, shit, shit." Ino heard from inside the furthest stall. "Please, please please no."

"Sakura?" Ino knocked on the door, holding her breath. She had a bad feeling about all of this. Bu then again this was Sakura. Freakouts weren't just common, they were scheduled. "You okay in there."

"I'm late." Sakura groaned from the inside of her stall. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Yea so? You were like what thirty minutes late this morning? No big deal, you still managed your rounds on time." Ino crossed her arms and glared at the stall. "What are you doing in there?"

"Idiot." Sakura swore. "Not that kind of late. Period."

"Oh," That was certainly something to be concerned about but, it wasn't that big of a deal, birth control, diet, and some chakra exercises could mess with it. "How late are you."

"Very," Sakura muttered. Then she screamed bloody murder, swearing like a sailor fresh off the boat. "Fuck, shit, damn bitch dammit, shit!"

"What's wrong?"

She heard Sakura mumble from inside the stall, a deathly silence fell over her that seemed more at place in a cemetery than a hospital.

"What was that Sakura? I can't hear you when you mumble."

Sakura opened the door, still sitting down on the toilet. A shattered pink was around her feet. Of all the miserable stats Ino had seen Sakura in. This one was the worse. "Ino," her voice cracked. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh shit."

 **AN: Beta'd by xxTerror33xx. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm having a bit of a trouble with Naruto fics in general ATM. For some reason I can only really write this and What is Due. But if you have any super interesting ideas (Romance wise) Please send them my way so I can reject them (Or I might like it steal it write it and not give you credit because i'm a forgetful asshole!)**


	4. Chapter 4

She was pregnant.

Nobody in Konoha except Ino - sworn to secrecy on the girl code - would ever know about it. She was going to move to Suna, and have her child there. And there she would remain raising her child only telling them about their father once it could do no damage. Konoha's next Hokage didn't need this kind of drama. It was a new age, one of openness and honesty.

Besides, Hinata would look better as the wife of the Hokage. Hinata had the prestige about her, she was Hyuuga, she was better suited for state dinners, and other more formal things. Something that Naruto needed on his side. She… she was just some nobody that suddenly grew to have fame.

She was just good at wrecking things and healing people. Things that looked good on paper, but didn't translate well to politics. It'd be a mess, her and Naruto were both too hotheaded for politics. They were passionate, loud, and well she got really angry about certain things. Which tended to end in something (Or someone if Naruto was around) getting hit.

No this was for the good of Konoha.

"Are you sure about this Sakura?" Kakashi asked, her application for the Suna position flopped about in his hand. He hadn't even read the whole thing, with all the work she put into it, he better actually review it later. "It's not just a one month deal, you'll be there for a long time you'll even miss Naruto's wedding."

That was a good thing. "Please, Naruto's a big boy, he'll get over it."

Kakashi hummed setting her paper down and leaning towards her, fingers bridged in front of his face. His brows were furrowed and his eyes were boring into her digging for answers. He would get nothing she had locked up all of her secrets in the deepest part of her soul. She was good at bottling up her feelings.

Unless Naruto was around.

"And Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"What about Sasuke?" He'd probably feel betrayed that she slept with Naruto, or might lose interest in her knowing that she had a child or something like that. Who knows? She was a homewrecker at this point. She didn't deserve happiness.

That caught Kakashi off guard. He leaned back into his seat. "Well, he might come back soon, don't you want to be here for him?"

Bastard. "Kakashi if you don't want me to go then just don't approve it."

"Oh?" He laughed. "I'm just making certain this is something you want Sakura, you're still my adorable little student afterall. But if this is something you really want then I have no problem approving you."

"It is." Sakura smiled rest a hand over her beating heart. She had no idea how Kakashi would react to her pregnancy, or if the man would have any reaction at all. He might just smile and congratulate them. Not exactly the kind of support she'd need at the moment. "I think that I'll be able to learn a lot from doing this."

"Very well, consider it done." He stamped the paper with some kind of seal, completely missing the line where he was supposed to sign. "When would you like to leave?"

"As soon as possible!"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

Oh, she didn't mean to shout that outloud. "The lease on my apartment is almost up."

"Ahh, so you're doing this so you won't have to pay rent?" Kakashi laughed, "That's why I haven't moved out of the jounin housing."

"Yea, that's part of the reason."

"Very well," Kakashi stood, walking around his desk to rest a hand on her shoulder. "You can travel with Temari and Kankuro, I believe they're leaving tonight."

XXXX

He needed out.

Not seeing Sakura was worse than seeing her, being away from her was worse than being around her. Everything seemed worse without Sakura. Hell even eating ramen wasn't as good just knowing that he couldn't go out and see her. That he was supposed to avoid her.

Something that had become incredibly easy at this point. It was like she was gone from his life, and was just taking up residency in his mind constantly drawing him away from other thoughts that he really should be focusing on instead of her. It was worse now than it had ever been. He had given up on her, shipped her off to Sasuke so that she could be happy.

He had tried to find that happiness with Hinata. For the longest time he had thought that it was real, that it was his honest feelings. It let himself believe Sakura's lies for her sake. For her happiness.

"This is a mistake," Naruto mumbled. Glaring at himself in the mirror, he was shopping for his wedding with Hinata, he needed a proper kimono, they were going traditional or something. He didn't really know or care. Sakura was the only thing on his mind.

Shikamaru sighed. "Look, don't turn into some drama queen about this. We're just here to get you fitted. And no, it doesn't come in orange."

He didn't even like orange that much! Sure it was his favorite color but he wasn't going to wear it with everything! He had some class. Besides Sakura would be mad at him if he tried to wear an orange Kimono to a wedding. Sakura. "Shikamaru?"

His best man and lazy control freak of an assistant gave an annoyed grunt in response.

"Is this a mistake?" He could trust Shikamaru. And if he couldn't who else could he turn to? He needed help, guidance. From anyone that wouldn't take Hinata's side. Everyone else talked about how good they were together, how they were the perfect couple. Everyone except Shikamaru.

"Is what a mistake?"

"This?" Naruto gestured to his kimono, "This." He pointed to the ring on his finger. Before he fell onto to the stool digging his elbows into his knees. "Everything?"

"Uhh," Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. "Are you talking about you being here or the marriage?"

"Yes?" He was hoping that Shikamaru would already know what he was talking about. But Shikamaru wasn't that kind of smart. In terms of relationship smart Shikamaru was second to last. Right before him. "Both? I don't know?"

"I need a smoke." Shikamaru leaned down against the mirror, sliding to look him in the eyes. "Look, you rushed this. You're twenty two years old and you're getting married to a girl you've been in a relationship for how many months?"

"It's been a year." Almost on the dot. A year since he officially gave up on Sakura and tried tried tried to get his happiness from Hinata. Who was doing all she could to give it to him.

"Still," Shikamaru waved his hand. "The point is that you're rushing into this. Hell you and Hinata don't even live together."

"So?" Was that important? Sure he wanted to live with - Sakura - her so he could stop being alone but that wasn't that important right? Right? That pit in his stomach was opening up again eating his appetite and sapping his energy. It made it impossible to smile. He hated this feeling, it showed up whenever he was alone or ignored.

"So, that's not normal, normal couples move in with each other before they marry."

"Since when have I ever done anything normal?" Naruto forced a smile. That was all he could really do.

"About as often as you do things the right way, or the easy way." Shikamaru said. "But look, does this have anything to do with why Sakura went to Suna?"

"Sakura went to Suna?" Naruto stood so fast the Kimono tore along the side and the stool fell over. How? What? Why? His heart was racing, desperately trying escape that pit in his stomach. "When? Why?"

"Quit shouting. I thought you knew, didn't you and Sakura talk like all the time?" Shikamaru asked, waving him back down. "I thought that's why you asked me to do this."

"Is she really gone?" Shikamaru nodded. His heart finally gave up and fell into that pit. His legs buckled and he fell to the ground. "This is all my fault. I forced her out of Konoha."

How could he be so stupid! Being drunk was no excuse! He knew it was a bad idea when he was doing. He didn't want her to regret it, he didn't want to regret it. But they were. All because of his stupid drunken ass wanting to be with her. He didn't deserve to be the Hokage. He didn't deserve to be happy. He couldn't even let his friend be happy. He just had to fuck everything up.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru groaned. "I don't want to know what's going on Naruto. But I think I know what happened anyways. But listen. No matter what your feelings are you have to marry Hinata."

"But," the word died in his throat. What was he going to say? What could he say? He couldn't even admit anything to Shikamaru. He was such a coward. "What if. What if I don't want to?"

"To late for that," Shikamaru stood, offering him a hand up. "But you need to see this through."

"Why?" why everything.

"Because you're going to be the Hokage." He didn't deserve to be the Hokage. "And the Hokage needs to maintain his image. The invites are out and all of the kage are coming. All of them. It's too late for you to call it off."

So he was trapped.

"Besides," Shikamaru placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hinata loves you, remember that."

How could he forget?

XXXX

Suna was a hot and miserable place.

A perfect place for a miserable person like her. She just hoped that Naruto and Hinata's relationship would recover. Without her around it should be easy for them. She wasn't anything but a pregnant anorexic bitch that was hell bent on ruining her friends relationships.

"I must admit," Gaara offered her the closest thing he could to a smile. The slightest twist of the lips upwards, it was still a lot less creepy than Sai's smile. "I am shocked that Konoha would send you. Not that I'm not grateful. I'm certain that we will benefit greatly from Konoha's best medic."

Despite everything she still managed to blush at that praise. "Thank you Lord Kazekage, but I'm afraid you spoil me with your praise."

"Sakura." the man stood from his desk, taking a few strides towards her with that perfect posture he had forced himself to learn. He touched her shoulder. "Your call saved my brother's life. For that alone I am in your debt. Add onto it your deeds during the Fourth War and the countless Suna ninja that were saved thanks to you. Suna is in your debt. So please. Call me Gaara."

That might have been the most words Gaara had ever said to her at any one time. "Thank you lo- Gaara. But honestly I just did what any medic would have done."

"Perhaps, but you did what they could not." Had he been taking speech classes? "And that alone speaks volumes to your abilities. You will be treated as an honored guest so long as you stay here in Suna."

Would it be to much if she asked to stay longer? Forever? Would Gaara allow that? Would she be okay with that? "I actually have a request."

His hand dropped and he took a step back, his face firm but kind. "If it is within my power as Kazekage it shall be done."

"Once the assignment is over would you permit me to stay as a resident of Suna?" Sakura asked, fists clenched at her sides. Her child would be safe here in Suna. She could trust Gaara.

It was her first time seeing Gaara surprised. It lasted for only a moment before the man closed his eyes and let out a sigh that Shikamaru would be proud of. "Well that's certainly unusual. But I doubt that Konoha would simply allow it."

"I'm sure I can convince them to allow it." It was manipulative as hell. But that's just who she was, a manipulative bitch. But it was for the best, she would fall in love someone dead, claim a one night stand an lie to the world that she had his child. It should be easy. Even now ninja died all the time.

"Very well, I just have one question." His teal eyes fell to her belly, sending a chill up her spine. He knew. "Does this have anything to do with your pregnancy?"

He knew! How did he know! There was just no way, only Ino knew and she had been so careful. "How?"

"How indeed." Gaara returned to the his seat, a frown replacing that slight smile. "I'm a sensor Sakura, I can sense the second chakra growing inside of you. So please, tell me what happened. So that we might find a solution."

Crap crap crap.

 **AN: Beta'd by xxTerror33xx. Not a lot to say here. Just a standard inbetween chapter. A couple of things I cut was Gaara exlaining that he could sense Kurama's chakra in Sakura. But that would reveal to him that it was Naruto's child. I also cut Kiba out from the Shikamaru scene and a scene with Temari.**


	5. Chapter 5

She couldn't tell him.

"Are you sure you won't come?" Gaara asked her. Over the months his usual stiffness had remained but she saw the warmth behind his eyes. "I'm certain that Naruto would love to see you."

"So you can guilt me into telling him?" Sakura sneered as she waddled angrily down the hallway. Of course her child would have a giant head. Just look who the father was! She was firmly into the realm of very pregnant. She looked to be a month ahead of schedule with the size of her child. "Besides, travel wouldn't be a good idea right now."

Gaara nodded, she had gotten used to reading Gaara's expressions. It was easy when he only had one with different settings. This one was especially common, one where he was trying his best to decide the correct one in a social situation.

"Would it not be romantic for you to show up and object to his wedding?"

"Temari has been forcing to many movies on you recently." Sakura sighed, bracing against the door hallway for a moment. Damn, she hated having no energy. It was a good thing she only had to teach medical jutsu right now. A surgery would be far to taxing. "But no Naruto and Hinata deserve their happily ever after, I'd rather them have a happily ever after."

"And what about your child." That was his ace in the hole. "Naruto was abandoned by his own father, good intentions or not, he was still left without a father, do you think-"

"Enough." Sakura silenced him. "I don't want to hear anymore Gaara."

"But you need to." He stood in front of her, somehow towering over her despite only having an inch on her. It was a different kind of fear from when she was genin, she still feared for her life, but it was different from a sudden terrifying end. Gaara was promising her a lifetime of suffering. To watch as Hinata and Naruto married to live alone and raise her child in the shadow of the perfect family Naruto deserved, tainting it.

Her child would suffer, knowing that their father couldn't love them as much as they deserved.

"Please, this is for the best." Her voice cracked and she could no longer look him in the eyes.

"Naruto will come for you, even if I don't tell him that you're pregnant with his child. He will still come the moment I ask to have you transfer to will be no warning for you because there will be no hesitation from him." Gaara placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will listen to your request Sakura, but I will not lie to my friend."

Dammit, why was everybody so loyal to Naruto? What did he do to deserve this? Anybody that she could trust, trusted Naruto more. She was trying to do the right thing. Couldn't they see that? If she wasn't pregnant she'd fight back, punching her way out of this situation. If she wasn't pregnant she wouldn't be in this situation. She bit her lip and balled her fist. "I understand, Gaara."

"If this is what Naruto wants as well." His tone changed, neither one of them believed that Naruto would be okay with this. "Then you and your child will be welcome here in Suna."

"I ask you one more time Sakura, will you come to Konoha with me? You'd save Naruto a trip."

She wanted to see Naruto again. Since her pregnancy went into full swing she had dreamed of that one night with Naruto countless times. The differences between memories of the dream, and what had really happened began to blur as it was crystal clear what had happened that night.

"It's not safe for me to travel right now," She placed a hand on her belly. It was a weak excuse, but the only one she had. "Just try not to crash their wedding. Wait… wait." The words burned in the throat. "Wait until after they're married before you tell him."

Gaara nodded, "I do not wish to be a -I believe the term is- wedding crasher."

Sakura sighed, slinking into her room. Her life was so over. How could she have been so stupid to tell Gaara. She should have lied saying it was Sasuke's child, or some medical experiment gone wrong. Anything but the truth.

XXXX

He wanted to be with Sakura.

He didn't want to marry Hinata.

When he told her this, she would just smile and continue to talk about whatever she was boring him with. It was a soft droning noise like the humming of a light bulb. Then she would say something subtle, something that would bring up Neji, or how she was so lucky to have a kind faithful fiance like him. Shackling him to her with chains of guilt.

What's worse was that everybody. Everybody. Was on her side. Saying "oh that's just the pre-marriage jitters" and that everything would be better given time. It had only gotten worse. He had never felt so trapped. He should have gone with Sasuke. To join him on that adventure around the world, that way he wouldn't be stuck here in a cage being told he should be happy.

It felt like he was losing his mind. How on earth was he getting married today? He thought he had more time than this. A lot more time. At least another few months. Not right now as he stood in his suit greeting the guests to his wedding.

Still no Sakura. Still no Sasuke. The people in the world he could trust the most. The ones that would listen to him and help him out.

He was trapped. He had to marry Hinata. It was for the good of Konoha. Shikamaru said so, Kakashi said so, he was complaining too late. The political situation was too delicate. They needed this marriage to show unity between the nations.

The world didn't need anymore drama.

Why did it matter? Why would it matter to world peace if he married Sakura instead of Hinata if he left her to be happy? His happiness and peace should not be married. They were two exclusive things.

After shaking yet another lord's hand whose name he probably should have known Naruto finally saw someone friendly.

"Gaara!" He all but shouted, he had forgotten what it felt like. Without waiting he reached forward pulling his friend into a tight hug. "I missed you! How have you been? Where's Sakura?"

The words fled his mouth before he even realized it. Sakura, she was the background noise of his brain, the sun on his back as he worked, the promise of something better, the fond memories that kept him going forward. Not a moment went by where she wasn't somewhere in his thoughts.

At this point she had infected his heart.

Gaara returned the hug. "It's good to see you as well Naruto." He spoke softly, like sunbaked sand at the water's edge. "But Sakura, couldn't join us."

The sun seemed to dim, and a dull grey began to seep into the world draining it of color. "Oh, I see."

"She's pregnant."

What? He pushed Gaara back. To look him in the eyes. Gaara wouldn't lie. He couldn't. It just wasn't in him. He probably didn't even know how to lie. Which made him a scary politician, and a great ally.

"With your child."

Naruto felt the world around him freeze. Sakura's actions. Her coldness, her leaving Konoha. It all made sense. He looked to the ring on his finger, feeling the chill run up his spine. This was wrong. This was all so very very wrong. "I need to see her."

Gaara nodded, his lips twisting into a playful smirk. "She's been staying with my family, I trust you-"

"Thank you Gaara." Naruto pulled him into a tighter hug, slipping off the wedding ring and handing it to Temari. "Uhh, you can marry Shikamaru or something. I have to go see Sakura."

Probably not the smartest thing he could have said at the moment. But it was all he could think of besides going to go see Sakura. She was pregnant with his child. His! He was going to have a family! His heart beat in his chest, pulling him forward. Towards Sakura.

"Are you really doing this?" Kurama asked, rumbling from deep inside of his being. The dull roar of Kurama's chakra excited him, boiling his blood and making him feel alive for the first time in months. "I guess that's a stupid question, about damn time you stopped being stupid."

He really should listen to the giant fox inside of his stomach more often. Tossing his jacket to the side Naruto let it loose, he could travel fast in this form. Fast enough to be there before the sun set. But he could be there faster. "Kurama, give it all to me."

The laughter of the fox matched his heartbeat.

He could feel the eyes of all those around him, as he was gathingering so much chakra. As much as he had when they were fighting Kaguya. And all of it was for one thing and one thing only: To get to Sakura as soon as possible.

"Tell everyone I'm sorry!"

Gaara watched his friends form vanish through the trees, leaving a river of leafs and branches in his wake. The ground where Naruto once stood was indented, the ancient brick road ruined. It brought a smile onto his face. He did a good thing today.

"Gaara," Temari asked, her hand shaking under the weight of Naruto's ring. She look terrified. "Do I really have to marry Shikamaru right now?"

"Only if you want." Gaara nodded, before proceeding towards his seat. Part of him felt sorry for all these people that had gathered here. But he knew Naruto's heart well, if Sakura had raised their child alone, it would have ruined him. Yes this was a disaster, but it was for the best.

XXXX

She would never be ready.

He was coming.

Sakura paced on the balcony, though it was more a distraught waddle than a proper pace. Part of her wanted to run, Karin might trust her more than she did Naruto. She might even be happy to hide her and her child from Naruto because it meant she'd get Sasuke. But that involved finding Karin, and being willing to put up with Orochimaru. Something she wasn't willing to do.

She looked out towards the desert sun set as the land began to chill from sweltering heat to freezing cold. It was when Suna was its most beautiful, turning from orange and brown to red and purple.

It was the date of the wedding. Gaara would have arrived at Konoha by now, that meant that he had already told Naruto of everything. It would take Naruto a few days to arrive, hopefully he went on a long honeymoon with Hinata and -

He was here.

His glowing chakra cloak rivaling the setting sun for brightest object. Then it vanished, and his blue eyes outshined them both. Her heart tightened, as she looked at him, he was wearing part of a tux, only the white shirt and pants remained.

For the longest time she could do nothing but stare at him. He had found her. He knew the truth, her protruding stomach was evidence enough. Why was he smiling? Why was she smiling? Now as not the time to be smiling. She needed to get away. To run away.

She took a step forward. Then another, touching him on the cheek. "Shouldn't you be-"

He grabbed her, pulling her into a tight hug that she never wanted to escape from. "I'm sorry Sakura! I should have known. I regret everything. Let me make this right. Let me stay with you and raise our child together. I love you. I love you and only you."

She should push him away. Instead she returned the hug ten fold, crying into his shoulder like that weak willed girl she had always been. "But-"

"No!" Naruto pushed her away. His blue eyes out doing the light of the heavens. His face reddened as he looked at her, his lips move but no words came out. "Sakura listen to me. Please I want this. I want a family with you more than I've ever wanted anything in the world. But I want you to want this to. So please. Will you let me love you?"

She whipped a tear from her eye, and leaped. Trusting Naruto to catch her. "It's okay that I love you? You're not just saying that because of our child?"

"That child is a symbol of our love Sakura." How could he be saying this. This wasn't real. It couldn't be real. "Please. Can we please be in love?"

He was begging. Begging her to finally let go. She hadn't stopped smiling, her cheeks hurt. "Yes."

There was more to it than that. She wanted to say yes a thousand times and then a hundred more just to get it through his thick skull. But instead he kissed her. Pulling her tight so that she might never escape.

The passion of that night was there. But it was coherent, clear, and loud. Louder than it had ever been for Sasuke. Every twist was familiar in some new way. Every nerve of her body was demanding more. So much more.

She pulled away from him, turning in his arms so that his hands rested on her belly. "He's a boy by the way."

Naruto hummed in her ear, his eyes locked on the setting desert sun. "Do you have a name for him?"

"I'd like you to name him, he's your son." She laid her hands on top of his, finally letting the worries of her life fade away. This. This felt right. "But shouldn't you be worried about what everybody else will think of this?"

"Ehh," Naruto shrugged, kissing her on the neck. It was enough to make her coo. There it was, that tender sense of familiarity that she had been longing for. "Fuck 'em."

For once, she couldn't agree more.

She would never let him go.

 **AN: Beta'd by xxTerror33xx**

 **Abrupt ending is abrupt. There's like a Naruto and Hinata focused chapter missing. But just writing it. Felt so... so... so bad. Like it was just bleh. I just don't like writing Hinata I guess. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. Replacing this fic in my Time slot will hopefully be another Narusaku story... but with a twist!**


End file.
